Child
by PetchricorXConstellation
Summary: I always thought that Loki might like kids, so what if he met one...? *Rated T for sexual suggestion*
1. Chapter 1

**Loki is the bad guy, but I like to think that maybe, just maybe, he has a soft spot for kids. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Loki stopped before the alleyway and looked at the ring of boys laughing. He looked closer and saw a little girl being tossed around the circle. Without any though towards it Loki strode over. One boy looked at him and shoved him away saying that this didn't concern him. Loki grabbed the boy and threw him against the wall. Two other grabbed him and the boy went in to punch him. Loki dragged one of the boys over to make the fist land on his face instead. He kicked the boy to the ground and tossed the one holding his left arm into the one in front of him. Three down, two to go. He grabbed one of them and tossed him into the other, bashing the both of them up against the wall. All five stood and looked at him.**  
**

"I am Loki," he told them. They all looked at one another. "Now you will leave the premises. NOW!" The boys stumbled a bit but ran away from him and took a right down the street. Loki turned to the girl that was curled up on the ground crying. Loki picked her up in his arms and held her too him as she cried. He sat down and leaned up against the wall, setting the girl in his lap. She held onto him as if her life depended on it. "Shh, they're gone now, shh." The little girl's tiny hands were cold against the skin on his neck and her tears made the part of his shirt covering his chest wet. Her crying slowly silenced and she looked up at him.

"You're, L-Loki?" she asked. He nodded. He wouldn't be surprised if she ran away from him, all children did. When he had last come here no one would talk to him. Well, except for Allison, sweet Allison. Last time he saw her they had done something that human's called sex, but on his planet it was called betrothing. Once doing such a thing he would have to marry her, which he promised he would once he could come back to Earth. But he could not find her anywhere, someone else lived in her house now and did not know where she was now. Loki realized how long he had been thinking and nodded at the little girl's question. At his nod her eyes lit up like a Chirstmas tree. "You came!" She held onto him tightly, not letting go.

"What?" Loki asked, a bit confused to say the least. She looked up at him, she almost looked sad, and it hurt Loki. He wanted to know what she was talking about, but he just didn't understand.

"Mommy died when I was three," she started the small story. "She told me about you, saying that you'd come back, and you did!" Loki blinked and at that exactly moment he saw it. She had her mother's eyes and smile. Loki swallowed. Allison was dead, and he'd never see her again. Loki took a sharp inward breath. And this girl was his daughter! "My name is Nafalis, I'm your daughter." Loki just sat there a moment, looking at her. He stood up and lifted her into his arms.

"Well Nafalis, you're coming home with me," he said. Nafalis's face brightened and she held onto him tightly. Loki smiled and walked through the city. He wasn't sure if he would be a good father to her but he knew for a fact he would sure try, he would try his hardest, and he didn't care what anybody said, she was coming home with him and that was that! End of story! (litaraly)

* * *

**Yeah I know it's short but it's what I could come up with. I may add chapters but I dont know yet. Well, hope you liked it and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I** **know this was going to just be a one-shot but my sister asked me to make another one this morning before she went to work so I made one just for her. Enjoy**

* * *

___She was running, running as fast as should could with her small legs through the building. She didn't know why she was running but she was running. There was a scream down the hall and she willed her legs faster to get to it. But why? Was it someone she knew? Or was it just because she wanted to? Nafalis wasn't sure as she entered a room and covered in mouth in horror. There kneeling on the ground was her mother. Her body was covered in blood and as the man let go she fell to the ground. He looked at her and gave an evil smirk and grunted in pleasure. She looked at him._

___He had short black hair and black eyes that gleamed evilly at her. She backed away from him, her small hands still covering her mouth. He let out a yell, brought out a bloody knife, and charged at her. Nafalis didn't make a sound as she turned and ran down the hall. Suddenly the hall turned into a forest path and she was pushing leaves out of her way. She started to slow down and she looked back to see the man still chasing her. Suddenly someone jumped out in front of him and pushed him out of the way. Nafalis found herself stopping and watched as the two men fought. Suddenly she saw her father, Loki, stand up and look at her. Nafalis smiled. Suddenly the black eyed man jumped to his feet and a knife came out of Loki's back. At this Nafalis let out a blood-curtailing scream...  
_

Hearing herself scream had woken Nafalis up. She sat up in her bed that was a bit big for her and looked around to see the real world. The door to her right, a small wardrobe to her left along with a window to a city that was lit with lights, and in front of her a mirror with an attached table that held her brush and a few other things. Tear poured of Nafalis's eyes as she curled up into a tight ball. She shook as the memory of seeing her father murdered fell into her mind... _He stood up and looked at her. For a short moment she smiled, but the smile faded into screaming as the knife went through his stomach..._

"No daddy!" Nafalis screamed as she realized she had dreamt that small part again. The doors to her room entered but she didn't look away from her legs to see who it was. Someone sat down next to her. Two long arms pulled her against her father's chest. She held onto him tightly as he ran his long fingers through her hair. She cried and her grip tightened.

"Shh, it's ok, the nightmare is gone," he whispered to her. Lately Nafalis had been having bad dreams about her mother dying and sometimes him as well. Loki did not know why this was happening, all he knew was that his daughter kept waking up in the middle of the night screaming then crying and he didn't like it. Loki gently set his chin on her head and rocked her back and fourth. "Shh, it's ok now." She nodded against his chest and looked up at him. She set a hand on his chest as if to double check that there was in fact no hole there.

"I want them to stop," she said. He nodded down at her.

"I know, I do too," he told her. She looked over at the window and was silent a moment. Loki loved Nafalis, at this moment she was all he had. Of course he still had Thor but he hadn't seen him in awhile. Nafalis sat there in her fathers arms, quiet and falling back asleep. Loki looked down at her to see her fast asleep. Loki gave a soft smile and put her back to bed. He stood up and walked out with a soft shut of the doors.


	3. Chapter 3

**I got a review on my last chapter saying that this is very OOC. I would like to note that I do know this. And no I will not change how I have things happening because there are plenty of other people who like it just the way it is. Thank you.**

**On another note thanks for all the positive feedback guys! My sister and a few other readers want me to continue so I am writing another chapter. Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

_Nafalis walked down the long, dark hallway. She held a candle in her hand as she ran her hand along the wall as if making sure it stayed there. Nafalis wasn't scared of the darkness that surrounded her nor the silence that fell in the air. She was curious as to why it was as it was. Everything was always so lively in this castle with all the people in it, even at night. So why had silence fallen in the palace? Had something happened? Was Odin in the Odin-sleep? What was wrong? Suddenly Nafalis stopped walking as a cool liquid covered the bottom of her feet. At first she stood frozen to the ground in terror at the feeling, but then she looked down to see her feet covered in blood. And as her eyes followed it she saw it came from Thor's chambers._

_She ran towards the doors and forced them to open. Blood spilled everywhere and pushed her up against the wall behind her. She shook her head and looked inside to see the man standing over her. He gave an evil chuckle that slowly turned into a laugh. She shoved passed him and ran into the room. Thor lay on his bed with a knife in his chest, Loki had a knife throw his head that pinned him up against the wall, and her mother lay on the ground with a knife through her back. Nafalis covered her mouth and turned to the man who had laughed. He grinned at her. He grabbed her by her jaw and came down so close she could feel his breath on her face. She didn't struggle against him, she only looked him in the eye with fear filling her expression and she started shaking.  
_

_"I killed your mother," he whispered. "And I'm coming for you next!" He threw her to the ground and laughed evilly. The world faded away and just the man remained. "I'm coming Nafalis! I'm coming!" His voice was an evil hiss as a knife landed right by her head. Nafalis screamed and the world disappeared into reality.  
_

__"Nafalis!" Loki's voice called as he ran into the room. Nafalis sat up in her bed in a cold sweat and stared at the wall. She hadn't had a nightmare like that one in over a year now, and this one was worse than those. She looked up at her father. The now twelve-year-old Nafalis had black hair that went down to her lower-back when she didn't have it up in a braid, her green eyes had the same glow as her father's did, and she was almost up to Loki's shoulder. Almost but not quite. Loki sat down on the bed and Nafalis sat down next to him. He rapped an arm around her and she leaned into him. She shook as he rubbed her arm protectively. "Another?" She nodded. "What this time?"

"He killed you, Thor, and my mother was there too. Same as always. On the ground with a knife in her back. He said that he killed her, and that he was coming for me next. He even said my name," she told him with a shudder. Loki looked down at her as she stared out the window. He didn't like seeing her scared like this, he liked it better when she was running around the castle laughing her head off because he and Thor could not catch her. Nafalis was an excellent runner. Loki stood up and opened the blinds to show the morning light shining outside.

"Why dont we forget that horrible nightmare and go for a walk? Just you and me eh?" he said. Nafalis smiled and jumped to her feet happily, making Loki smiled as well.

"Really? Yes! That would be fantastic!" she shouted hugging him. Loki chuckled and hugged her back.

"Good, than why dont you get dressed and I'll meet you out the front doors?" Nafalis chuckled a bit.

"You know Thor has to come," she reminded him. Loki nodded.

"Yes, I know," he told her. Loki couldn't go out without either Thor or Sif going with him. And he preferred Thor over Sif any day. Loki walked towards the doors and looked back at her. "Now get dress and I'll see you outside." Then Loki was gone. Nafalis quickly ran to her wardrobe and took out the dress Sif had given her on her birthday just a few months ago. It came down just to her heels, it was red at the bottom but then it turned orange then yellow like a flame. It suited her because Nafalis was the goddess of fire. Although no Earthling knew of her existance. She quickly undressed and got into the dress with ease. After that she sat down at her small desk and brushed her hair in front of the mirror. She set the brush down and worked her fingers to braid it. Being twelve she didn't have to wear her hair completely up yet. But when she turned fourteen she would have to wear her hair up everyday. She sighed. That was not a day she was looking forward too.

...

Nafalis walked out of the doors and saw her father and uncle talking. She didn't know what it was about and didn't really care. She walked down and stopped in-between them. Loki smiled a bit and Thor nodded as they walked down the front steps of the palace into the city. It was a nice day out and Nafalis smiled and said hello to everyone. Loki liked that about her. Nafalis never left anyone out, she always was nice and gave a smile even when she was in a bad mood. Although you never wanted to be on her bad side because that side of her was scary. Of course Loki had only seen it once but that was enough for him.

Nafalis stopped and kneeled by a small child that was crying. She took a bright yellow flower out of her hair and handed it to the young girl. She smiled at Nafalis and Nafalis smiled kindly back. Nafalis stood up and followed her uncle and father down the street with the girl watching her go. She stopped by a friend of hers, named Selendra, and they talked a short moment about how things had been in one another's lives and such. Loki never cared for such chitchat but he allowed her to talk for a moment before they carried on their way. But their walk was cut short as they came to a street where everyone was cowering because of the dark cloud that was resting on the horizen and slowly coming around the city, trapping them/

"It seems we'll have to cut this stroll short," Thor said. The two with him nodded in agreement. Nafalis's stomach clunched up in a tight knot and she tried to ignore the eery feeling in the back of her mind. Something was very wrong here, very wrong indeed. And she didn't like it one ounce. Not at all. And Loki could tell just by looking at her.

* * *

**Well, there it is. I'm not sure how I'm going to have this go, but there you have it Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, so I got a review about how I was being rude to that review I mentioned in the last chapter. I reread what I put there and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that, it was mean and uncalled for. I will try in this next chapter to bring in what Loki would really act like but it will still be a bit OOC. I hope that you can except that and will still read my story.**

**On another note thanks for all the reviews. They really help a lot with me wanting to write more. Everyday when I get online and I see how many reviews I got I get a smile and continue writing. So thanks for all your support! Hope you like this chapter :)**

* * *

Nafalis couldn't believe what she saw just a few minutes ago. The sky was darkening and it filled her heart with fear. But she couldn't show it, they had enough people in fear and she didn't need to be added to the bundle. She walked down the hallway and entered her room with a sigh. This wasn't going to be good. And she somehow felt that it was her own fault.

"What is happening?" she murmured to herself. She sighed and decided that she get out of this dress, get in her normal attire, and join the others in the throne room to discuss what had happened earlier that day. Nafalis slipped the dress off her person, hung it up, and took out her normal day wear. Of course it was much like a dress but it was made for battle as well.

She slipped on her metal cuffs and her boots that almost came up to her knee. The dress-like top came down just below her hips and was made of metal. The leather that covered her legs was very firm and she was never completely sure why it didn't get destroyed with all she did with it. She ignored that thought and walked down the hall towards where the others were.

...

Nafalis stopped in the doorway at the sound of her father and uncle arguing. Thor stood much taller than Loki, although Loki was trying to intimidate him anyway, but it wasn't going so well. Odin, Sif, and the warriors three just stood, watching and listening to the two fight. Loki whirled around, his cape following him as he did so, and walked a few paces away. He turned back and glared at his brother.

"You dare blame me? After all this time I haven't done anything you assume this is my fault?" Loki screamed at Thor. Thor glared back at him.

"I am not blaming you brother, I am simply..."

"Dont call me that! I am NOT you're brother!" Loki hissed. "I dont care if my daughter calls you uncle, I am not your brother and I never was, so stop calling me that!"

"Have any of you thought that maybe this is Nafalis?" Sif spoke. Everyone turned to her and Thor hummed thoughtfully.

"She has been having many nightmares, and didn't you say she had one saying that he was coming for her br-loki?" Thor asked turning towards him. He nodded.

"Yes, it is highly likely, but that doesn't mean it's completely her fault, we dont even know why he wants her anyway," Loki told them. Everyone nodded.

"But what if it is her fault? What if there's something about her we dont know? She is your daughter Loki, and look what happened with you," Sif pointed out. Loki nodded in understanding.

"We should take that in as a possibilty, Loki, do you agree?" Odin asked. Loki nodded.

"I'll question her next time I-" Loki stopped and suddenly turned pale. Thor looked over and saw Nafalis standing there, she had heard everything. They where blaming here? What had she done to betray their trust? She put her hands over her mouth and ran away. "Nafalis!" Loki called after her, but she didn't turn back...

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took me so long guys, but I had to take a break from this one because my mind just kinda stopped with the ideas. Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Nafalis shut the door behind her and leaned up against it. She slid down the door and tears filled her eyes. They were blaming her for this? What had she ever done to break their trust? Nafalis let out a sob and wiped away her tears with her right arm.

"Sad, isn't it?" Nafalis shoot into a standing position and looked at a man who sat on a chair. He wore all black and his hair was fire red. He looked up at her to reveal ice blue eyes. But this weren't nice blue, somehow they seemed evil and she could feel their icy color sending shivers down her spine. He chuckled evilly. Nafalis gasped and turned to look at the door as it froze shut. She turned to the man. He stood up and twirled a knife in his hand. "DreamScape did a good job sending those dreams to you, nice girl. Well, heh-heh, she was a nice girl. Pour soul, really sad story. I can tell you all about it while you scream by my hand." He let out another evil chuckle.

"You killed my mother," she hissed. He smirked.

"It seems I did, you're mother, my sister, how quant!" he said. Nafalis gasped and backed up against the cold door. He smiled. "My name's Narn by the way. Pleasure to meet you Nafalis." She hissed at him. "You're just like you're mother, strong willed, kind, and very clever. But sadly, you're your father's daughter too. And we can't have a human-frost giant hybrid roaming around now can we?" Nafalis jumped out of the way as he charged at her.

"I am Nafalis! Daughter of Allison and Loki,"-she grabbed the knife out of his hand and slide under his legs-"Granddaughter of the All-Father,"-she elbowed him in the back, sending him sprawling forward-"And niece of Thor!" At that she shoved him against the wall and made the ice melt. "And you're not the only one who can control ice." He smirked.

"Well, I must say, I am impressed, you're not as helpless as I thought," he said. He spun around and made her trip. He picked her up, took back his knife, and put it up against her throat. "But you're still a twelve-year-old girl I'm afraid." The doors burst open and Nafalis screamed as the knife was thrust into her throat.

"NAFALIS!" Loki's voice screamed. Thor ran after Narn as he headed for the window. Narn cursed as Thor caught him and restrained his arms. Loki caught Nafalis as she fell to the ground. Her neck was covered in blood and Loki shook as he held her in his arms. Thor walked over and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder as Nafalis lay there. Loki held her close to him. "No, please, no." Nafalis blinked a few times before she closed her eyes, and her breathing stopped. Thor looked away in pain and allowed the tears to fall.

"At least I got what I came for," Narn hissed. Thor glared at Narn, but he merely smirked at the thunder god. Loki stood up and walked out of the room, leaving Nafalis's body behind. As Thor grabbed Narn by the collar of his shirt and told him what he was going to do to him the hole in Nafalis's throat closed. There was a purple shimmering light and Narn let out a pain filled scream. There was a child-like laugh just before Nafalis started coughing. "What?" Thor dropped Narn and ran over to Nafalis.

"Nafalis?" Thor said turning her over to look at him. She opened her eyes slowly and looked up at her uncle. She smiled and looked over at Narn.

"DreamScape says hi," she said weakly. His eyes widened in disbelief and he screamed out many ways of how that was impossible and how he was going to destroy them all. Nafalis stood up. "Where's my father?" Thor pointed down the hall and Nafalis ran in the direction he pointed.

...

Loki stood looking out upon Asgard. He looked up as the dark clouds slowly parted and the sun shown through. He blinked and looked away from the light. People opened windows and walked outside. There were some cheers and people went back to doing the normal things they did. Loki sighed.

"Dad?" Loki whirled around. Nafalis smiled. "Who knew ghosts existed, huh?" Loki smirked and hugged Nafalis. Nafalis hugged him back and smiled.

"I'm not even gonna ask," Loki said. Nafalis chuckled. "I'm just glad you're alive. And don't ever do that again!" Nafalis laughed and Loki smiled. He didn't care that Odin and Thor didn't trust him, as long as he had Nafalis with him he didn't care! He smiled and held her closer to him. Allison would be proud of her, very proud indeed.

* * *

**Well, that concludes this story! Thanks for all your support guys! I might make more if i ever feel like continuing their adventure, but I dont know. Anyway, thanks! ^-^**


End file.
